A Stupid Kind of Love
by lollipopskii
Summary: College and Graduating. Peeta Mellark has been in love for Katniss Everdeen ever since they were five! Apparently, Katniss has a crush on his best friend, Finnick Odair. She suddenly has a plan to make Finnick jealous by using Peeta. But while dating Peeta, she felt something that she has never felt before. WARNING! RATED M BECAUSE OF REASONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**So before we start, let's just get over to the summary first:**

**College and Graduating. Peeta Mellark has a crush on Katniss Everdeen ever since they were five! Apparently, Katniss has a crush on his best friend, Finnick Odair. Katniss suddenly had a plan to make Finnick jealous by using Peeta. But some other unknown feeling seemed to be stirring inside Katniss while dating Peeta. WARNING! RATED M BECAUSE OF REASONS!**

**Katniss' and Peeta's POV on all chapters. Both of them have there own title in each chapter. so, ENJOY!**

* * *

**===========CHAPTER ONE===========**

* * *

**+++++++PEETA'S POV: LUCKY ME+++++++**

"I don't know about this, what if she turns me down?" I ask my best friend, Finnick Odair, while twisting my fingers nervously. How can I not be nervous? This is the day that we all agreed to where I ask Katniss Everdeen, my long time crush ever since I started school, to go on a date with me, Peeta Mellark, a fourth year graduating college virgin. This is fucking frustrating.

Finnick punches my shoulders telling me "Stop being a pussy. I'll handle this." He teases. We walk through the hallway with the other members of this gang. Gale, Thresh, and Marvel. All of them are fucking huge while I walk behind them looking like a nerd that needs protection.

Once we catch sight of her, Gale nudges my arm telling me that they got this. I see the gang walking over to her and her group of friends, Annie, Madge, and Johanna. After that, my gang blocks them out of view and I could see her friends leaving all giggly. Except for Annie though, she looks pissed.

Aw shit, I have never been more nervous in my life. I try to do some other things like actually read my notes since the last semester's tests would come today and after that is graduation, so I have to keep myself on top of the school.

I was just reading the graph oscillates about a horizontal line called the principle axis or mean line when I heard Finnick tell Katniss "Great. So, here's Peeta, your date." I saw the boys parting away so I tried to style my curly blond hair, and adjusted my square glasses in front of my eye.

Once the boys parted away, Finnick went at my back and tapped my shoulder, opposing to push me to the front. I get a clear view of Katniss in her white Medicine uniform, draped down just below her knees. Her sleek, shiny brown hair tied into her signature braid into one side. _And she is smiling at me_.

I could feel a funny feeling in my stomach that I get every time that Katniss is near me. I could also feel heat rushing to my cheeks, and surprisingly, the tip of my ear. "Uh… Ahm… Err – hi." I say nervously as I fix the amount of books that I am holding in my hands. Her smile slightly fades away and she nods at me. Oh shit! What am I going to say? The others are still behind me; I wish one of them would help me out! I might scare her away! Oh god, this is so nerve breaking.

Thankfully, my wish came true when Finnick comes to my rescue. "So, I think Peeta would just fetch you in your house tomorrow at eight." He says as he taps my shoulders again.

"I guess so." She speaks. Oh, the vibration of her vocal chords that comes out from her mouth makes a sound so melodic, it makes more nervous. "Bye." She says before her body turns around in such a gracious manner. I watch her as her hips move from one side to another, as her feet takes turn in taking one step from another. Her clothing hugging her curves perfectly, most especially her ass, and my jeans are getting tighter.

"Dude, breath." I hear Marvel from behind me, making me realize I have been holding my breath for the entire time. I let out a loud exhale and they all chuckle at me.

A giddy, joyous, happy feeling is taking over my entire body, starting at the center of my heart, spreading to the bottom of my stomach, to the muscles on my legs, going sideways to the tip of my fingers, and finally ending in my brain.

I still don't know if this is real or not, but it is. I even pinched myself just to check.

I feel like I'm the luckiest guy right because_ I have a date with Katniss Everdeen._

* * *

**+++++++KATNISS POV: THE WRONG GUY+++++++**

I and my friends were walking up to the corridor when I have a panic alert! It's him! The dream guy of the school that I have been eyeing for two months already. "Okay, don't look now but Finnick is there at the other side of the corner." I say nervously, twisting the tip of my braid.

"Don't mess your hair up. He'll notice!" Madge says quickly and I let go of my hair the instant.

"Could you be more obvious, brainless?" Johanna smirks. "You've only known him for two months and you're already obsessed with him."

I felt a blush creep up my face. "Shut up." I say as I try to straighten my Medicine uniform. "I just feel like he is already the one for me."

"Oh, really? Like your ex-boyfriend, Cato, who you have dated less than a month but he already found a way to fuck you over and over again? Katniss. He is just not the right guy for you, there's someone else hidden beneath them that I really think is the one for you." Says Annie bitterly. We all stare at her in shock. Weird. Annie usually was the first person to push us friends to go on a relationship with other people. Heck, she pushes us even to the persons we don't find interest in. Wonder what's gotten into her.

I was just about to ask her but Johanna cuts me off. "Don't look now, brainless, but your dream boy is walking towards us."

I look over her shoulder and see that she is right. Finnick and his gang are walking towards us! Towards me!

Once we're just inches far from each other, I took time to get all the details of his structure to stick to my mind. His bronze hair is shinning in the small sunlight coming through the small peak in window. His pair of sea green eyes is sparkling like crystals. I could already make out the outline of the muscles on his chest, his abs, and his biceps. Oh, he runs his tongue on his bottom lip, seducing me in every other way. "Hey." I hear his deep voice say. "Katniss, Madge, Jo… Annie." He stops at Annie.

I notice that the eyebrows of Annie creased and she says "I'll just go." And she storms out furiously. Wonder what's gotten into her.

Madge grins and tugs Johanna's arm. "We'll just meet you later Kat. Don't forget." And they give one look at Finnick and back at me, and giggles. They follow Annie to the other corridor, and before I know it, they're gone.

I look back at Finnick and give him my award winning smile. "Yes?" I ask innocently.

"I just wanted to know if you're single." He asks me if I'm single! My heart is beating fast now.

"Yes, I am single." I say calmly, while inside I am screaming. "Why'd you ask?"

"I was just wondering of you are busy tomorrow evening, and if you're not, maybe go out on a date?" He's asking me on a date! Ohmygosh! I can't believe it…

"No, I won't be busy tomorrow. And yes, I would love to go on a date tomorrow." I say, excitedly.

"Great. So, here's Peeta, your date." He says moving backwards. Parting the gang into half.

The smile I had on my face disappears. Did I hear him right? Peeta? Peeta who? I'm not going on a date with my dream guy?

Finnick moves backwards more, showing a short blond boy with blue eyes come out of the blue._ Oh fuck…_ I think as I try to suppress a smile at him. Well, at least he doesn't seem like an ugly coward, I wonder if he would look better with the glasses off than with the glasses on. He also seems like a tough kind of guy, now that you look at his biceps that you could almost see through the thin piece of cloth that he is calling as a shirt. He may not seem bad at all.

I thought that until he opened his mouth to speak. "Uh… Ahm… Err – hi" And with that, my smile dropped a little but only because I try to continue to smile at him, make me not look bad at Finnick. I give a small nod just to sign hello.

This is frustrating. A couple of minutes are already passing but there is nothing coming out of his lips even though his lips are parted a few millimeters away from each other. I just want to leave now. My thanks to Finnick though, when he said something later. "So I think Peeta would fetch you at your house tomorrow at eight." He says simply. Always confident.

"I guess so." I say, a little hint of boredom could be heard from my voice. "Bye." I say as I walked away awkwardly. I'm glad that was over.

* * *

I throw my bag at the couch near my bed. After a whole day of exhaustion from a long day's test, I'm finally glad that it's all over. School is over; graduation would be the only thing left. And that's just about a week from now.

Oh, I forgot. I have a date with this Peeta guy tomorrow at eight.

I fall face down on my bed because of some kind of frustration. Yeah, I know he's a nice guy. He looks really smart and really cute. Heck yeah, he's hot. But there is something else that I can't place my finger on that makes me not that attracted to this guy.

I turn around and face the ceiling above my soft forest green bed. But there's still a part of me that is actually excited for this date and a part of me that is not actually wanting this, having a feeling that there would be something bad happening after. I suddenly feel something at the pit of my stomach that brings me too far from comfort. And with that, I reach up the phone on my mahogany bedside table and dialed the first person I could think of. Johanna.

"Yeah brainless?" She says while I hear a pair of slippers walking in the background.

"I need to talk. It's about what happened this morning…" I was starting to explain when Jo cut me off.

"Oh, hold it brainless, I got a call from Blondie." She says, obviously bored. I hear a beep and she says again. "What is it, blondie?"

"So, hears the sitch. I was going to throw a party after the graduation, but I just couldn't decide whether to choose the cheap vodka we had for Katniss birthday party or the beers we had for yesterday, for the refreshments, of course." She squeaks in a very high voice.

"Ugh… you're calling me just because of that?" Johanna growls. I could already picture her face-palmed while shaking her head. What she has been doing before both of our calls must be important.

"Just choose the cheep vodka." I answer, getting a little impatient.

"Oh! Katniss! You're their?" She squeaks again. What's with that voice? "What happened when we left? I want all the details."

"Actually, that's what I called Jo to talk abou…" I said but she has cut me off.

"Wait! Let me call Annie!" She says again. We waited but finally she says, "She's not answering."

"As, I was saying… What happened earlier this day wa…" I was cut off again.

"Oops! Sorry Kat. Daddy's home." And she was gone.

"Seems just like you and me. What was that again, brainless?" Jo asks as if she's actually caring.

"It's just that…" I was cut off again by an unfamiliar deep voice in the background of the call.

"You ready to get dirty?" says the voice. Must be talking to Jo.

"Wait a minute honey." She calls back. "I got to go no…"

But I cut her off. "No, no, no! You've been interrupting me while I was talking; now it's my time to talk!" I growl.

"Whatever you say. Just don't get too uncomfortable when you hear my moans." She jokes.

"Oh yeah right." I say. "So I was saying…"

Cut off! Again! I could hear the loud moans coming from the phone. "Oh yes! Oh, yes! Yes! Fuck! Oh…" Disgusted, I turned my phone off. I never want to hear that ever again.

"Ugh!" I scream because of the thought that my friends are not helping me right now! I thrash on my bed, because of annoyance that is spreading to my whole body. I was kneeling on my bed, beating a pillow against pillow, when the door creaked open and only that time I realized that Prim has entered the room.

Wearing her white rose-pajama, she walked slowly towards me and sits beside me. She slowly takes the pillow from my grip, which I realized was still firmly attached to my hand. I let it go and she places it back on the top of my bed. "What's wrong, Katniss?" She asks as she unties the braid of my hair, combing it with her fingers.

I take in a big breath of air and tell her the whole story of Finnick, of Peeta, and of my 'Friends'. "So yeah, that's it." I finish. "Oh, and the fact that I have this feeling of Peeta but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Katniss, I think Peeta must be still a virgin. I know that he never had a girlfriend in history." She says.

My eyes widen at the news. "How did you know?"

"He is Finnick's best friend after all. Ever since they could remember. Don't you know? We have been neighbors with the two of them ever since you were five. They told me." She answers as if it was all too simple. "I think I'll just go to bed now."

"Wow, I have a lot of things to say." I say to her. She stood up from the bed and pranced quickly out of my room and skipped inside my room. She holds out what looks like a Diary.

"Use this. It helps." She hands me the book and kisses me goodnight before going out of my room and locking the door.

I grab a pen immediately from my bag and scribbled on the first page of the notebook.

_June 26, 2006_

_You are never gonna believe what would happen tomorrow. I'm going on a date with a total virgin! As in, never been touched, never been kissed! Wow, that was weak. And come to think of it, it is already his fourth year in college and graduating. Now I know what was bothering me that morning. Can you believe it? I thought hot Finnick was asking me out to a date but then bam! I got stuck with that Peeta instead. I just hope tomorrow won't be as bad as today. Gosh, today sucks! My friends were complete assholes this day. And what is it with Annie?_

_***Oh well, adios bitches! -Katniss E._

* * *

**GOSH! Katniss is such an asshole. Oh well, hope she would turn out better next time.**_  
_

**Anyways, so how was it? Was it bad? Good? Tell me!**

**REVIEW ! Thank you for reading :) 3**

**Hope you enjoyed (-^^-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY HEY!**

**So anyways, thanks for the reviews and favorites and alerts!**

**You make me so happy just by looking at them!**

**But Im sorry to say I would not be posting yet until December or January...**

**I have loads of things to do...**

**Anyways, this chapter might answer some of your questions :) so ENJOY!**

* * *

**===========CHAPTER TWO===========**

* * *

**+++++++PEETA'S POV: A DATE TO REMEMBER+++++++**

"I gotta go. I'm late for my date." I say to Finnick, as my fingers tremble as they reach for the doorknob.

"What? It's still fucking six in the evening. Your date is on eight. You're too damn early for your date. Anyways, her house is just a twenty minute walk from our apartment." He says to me as he takes another gulp from the almost empty champagne bottle. It's amazing how he is still sober for the moment.

"I don't care. I might faint on the way." I joke to him, but deep in my heart, I know it is true.

He guffaws at my face and tosses me a can of beer where I amazingly catch. "You need to chill down, dude. Drink some of that stuff. You see, she's not going anywhere. Now, I see you don't want to arrive there late, but going there two hours early just makes you look like a creep. So take my advice, just arrive there maybe five minutes or a few minutes early. I don't want you to mess up your first date." And he grabs another bottle of champagne and gulps almost half of it.

I take his advice and take a sip from the beer. I have to because it's Finnick Odair after all. He is the one of the most popular guys in school. A lot of girls are deeply falling for him and he has a lot of fans in school and out. It's just my luck when Katniss got to pick me instead of him. Me. The damn school geek that hangs out with the cooler dudes. How, you ask? Well, it so happens to be that I have known him ever since I can remember. We both live in district 12 but now we are at the Capitol for college. That's why he is a best friend to me, that's why I hang out with cooler people, and he was also the first one that I told my small crush about Katniss.

A couple of minutes later, I get excitedly nervous again. I try to calm myself because there was still thirty minutes to spare. But I can't so I just put the can on the table top and stood up and do some stretches. Before I leave the apartment, Finnick's already asleep.

I walk in the warm mist air of July, one step bigger than the other. I still don't know if I am excited or nervous. Fifteen years of liking this girl and it all pays as I inch closer to her house. I could never explain on how happy I am right now. My heart is racing, my face is flushed, and I even feel that funny sensation at the bottom pit of my stomach. I am so happy that I might be skipping right now.

Once in front of her house, which is a mansion by the way, my pointing finger nervously reaches out for her doorbell and my heart stops when I hear the doorbell ding inside of her house. I suddenly turn around, wishing I hadn't rang the bell because there is a eighty-five percent chance that I am going to faint right now. I hear the door swoop open and I hear a pair of heels moving towards me.

It's now or never. I run my fingers through my hair as I slowly turn around facing the floor first. The first thing my eyes fell on is her beautiful feet, both wearing three inches pumps. My eyes slowly rise up from her feet, taking every detail it could get. Her legs are long and sleek. Her dress is a crimson red silk, that cuts two inches below her hips, is a v-neck sleeveless dress that shows a fair amount of cleavage.

I suddenly caught myself starring and let my eyes to go straight up to her face. Her olive skin that shines oh so beautiful in the moonlight, her eyes sparkling like the stars, her red luscious lips, curved into a sweet smile. Her hair is curled for tonight, unlike those normal days at school where she is just in her braids. No, this is not a normal day. This is a special day.

"Uh – Hi Katniss" I say jittering. If this is a dream, I would never want to wake up. Ever. I am amazed of her attire and ashamed of mine. Now, I am just wearing a plain white shirt, some pants that I found neatly folded in the closet, and a blue sleeveless hooded sweater.

I watch her lips as they move. "Wow, you're early. So where are we too?" She awaits my answer but I can't find the words I want to say right now. I am still amazed by her presence. "Do you want to go for a stroll in the park?" She asks me. I simply nod, hoping that it was not to obvious that I was half-excited and half-nervous at this moment.

We both took a step down the steps of her front porch. I feel her fingers curl around my arm and I feel a slight jolt from her touch. It was a good thing she has let go of my arm when we were already down her front porch because I can't control this feeling inside of me anymore. All I could really do now is hide the stupid grin on my face by looking down to look at my steps as we go to the park.

I can't hide my nervousness more by just beaming at the ground, so I fiddle with my fingers instead. I suddenly hear her voice that is very familiar to me ever since I can remember. "So, Peeta. What district are you naturally from?"

"District 12" I say in somewhat an ecstatic tone. I hope she doesn't see me as an odd person. I have waited for this day in years already.

"Cool. I'm from District 12 too." She says in a vivid tone.

"Cool." I say also. Mimicking the tone that she used.

We both stroll in silence at the surroundings of the lake. Soon after, we both sat down on a park bench that gives us a good view of the lake, reflecting the moonlight that shines above the heavens.

My eyes found their way back on her sleek long legs. I wonder what it would be like for those to be wrapped around my waist, her lips pressed against mine while our tongue dances in a rhythmic movement. As I press her gently against the wall. With one of my hands slip under her shirt, climbing slowly to her breasts, massaging them softly as her moans fills the room…. Oh fuck! I feel myself in a wave of excitement making me painfully hard under these pants. I have never had sex before but I have watched porn before.

My eyes quickly dart up to her face. It's a good thing that she was looking at something else opposite my direction because that would be embarrassing and I think I might scare her off. But this erection is so obvious; it might scare her off when she sees it.

I cross my legs, enough to hide this painful boner from her, when her head shifts back to me, making her beautiful brown curls bounce. But my eyes quickly flit downward because of the feeling of shame that she caught me staring.

* * *

**+++++++KATNISS POV: A SILENT TYPE+++++++**

_Ding!_

I hear the doorbell ring as I was just brushing my teeth, hoping for it to remain white as I know that I will smile awkwardly this evening.

I rush down of this curve staircase and nearly tripped on the last flight. Once I open the door, I wasn't surprised at all to see Peeta on the front porch. I already know that he'd be here early but felt a little disappointed because I was really assuming that he'd be here two hours early because by the way he acted yesterday, I'd have thought he would get either nervous or excited for his first date. I don't even know why I'm disappointed.

I watch him as he slowly turns around to face me while he runs his fingers through his wavy blonde hair. But there is only one word on how I can describe him tonight. Hot! The way he turns and looks at me, from bottom going to the top, there's just something about it that makes my stomach feel something alien. The sleeveless hoodie he is now wearing shows his large biceps that is begging me to feel them. I could even make out what his muscles would look like under those clothes.

I notice my breathing has become faster at the moment. All of that is hot, but the flame was extinguished when he parted his lips to speak. "Uh – Hi Katniss!" he says as he tries to avoid my eyes. Why does he do that?

I try to act surprised of his presence so I say "Wow, you're early! So where are we too?" I wait for an answer but the clock is ticking, so I simply say "Do you want to have a stroll in the park?" He somehow jerks his head to what I think is a nod.

Without another word, we both step down on the front porch of my house but I feel a little unstable for a moment on this pumps that I am wearing so I just grabbed his biceps and a feeling of jolt suddenly rushed through my veins. I release quickly at the last step because a part of me doesn't seem to like that odd feeling. I guess there would be a whole lot of odd feelings this night.

The whole time we took a walk in the park, Peeta didn't say a word! He was just looking down at his fingers like he is bored. I suddenly feel fucking pissed at his actions. All of the time at my other dates, boys would be all over me, entertaining me, taking notice of me every time! Not just playing with their fingers like they don't care.

I try to control myself and try to start a conversation. "So, Peeta. What district are you naturally from?" I ask even if I know. I am bad at starting conversations.

He takes a while to answer and says "District 12" in an almost bored voice.

I try to hide my growing annoyance at him and say "Cool. I'm from district 12 too."

It again takes a while for him to answer one word which is "Cool." And turns his focus back on his fingers. Damn, that boy is killing me.

After a while, I ask him for us to sit down on the park bench near the lake for a good view. But the truth is that I just want to rest for a while because these pumps are killing me.

I was getting bored as fuck; I am actually looking for a clock. My eyes finally fell on the huge clock on the Justice Building. One hour has passed since we left.

I suddenly feel a pair of blue eyes looking at me so I turn to look at him only to see that his eyes flit away in seconds. What is wrong with him? What is wrong with me? Why do I even care?

I watch him carefully and watch his lips part and move for the first time. Finally! "Would you want something to eat?"

My annoyance came before my answer so I say "Four."

The look on his face becomes a little confused and out his lips comes the word "Huh?"

"Now it's five. We have been here for an hour already and you managed to move your lips five times." When I say this statement, he just blinks at me with his mouth gapping wide open, as if it is the first time for him to see a person speak. I somehow find my lips twisting upwards, and me trying hard to keep a straight face. I can't help but find his reaction funny.

I have a sudden feeling that I want to have fun with him, not like an adult kind of fun where you have sex and so whatever, but a childish kind of fun where the two of you get to know each simply by playing a game. Strange feeling. But I suggest it anyway. "Hey, do you wanna play truth or dare?" He shrugs so I tell him _my_ rule. "Okay, so here's my rule. Since it's only the two of us, we'll have a staring contest, and whoever loses must choose one between truth or dare. Got it?" He nods and we start right away.

Beating him in the first of couple rounds was easy enough. I knew his favorite color was the orange, like the sunset, he has two brothers, who are extremely successful right now, his best friend in the world is Finnick, no doubt, and his favorite hobbies are painting and baking. The next couple rounds were my turn to being beaten. He knew that I am here instead of district 12 because my father, who owns a coal company, is here, Prim is my only sibling, and my favorite color is green

I was so eager on daring him. So, finally, when he says truth and I ask him, "Who is your first love?" he quickly changes it to dare. I was thinking of something embarrassing like pretending to be gay at those bitchy, slutty, girls who were staring at him and giggling. But a better dare came into my mind to make those shitheads to stop eyeing _my_ date. "I dare you to kiss me."

He looked at me, amazed of what I just said. "Wha – what?"

"You heard me. Kiss me." I say as I put my lips only an inch far from his. Seducing him to come closer.

I close my eyes, waiting for his lips to meet mine. I feel my heart beat faster than usual, my breath racing with my heart, my skin tingling from his warm breath. I feel his warm hand, that are the smell of cinnamon, cup my face. And I finally feel his soft lips touch mine.

A warm feeling starts growing inside of me. Starting at my middle, spreading through my veins, seizing my whole body. There's a sudden feeling of hunger inside me, a feeling of want. I lick his lower lip, wanting to be admitted. At last, he admits my tongue inside, making me taste him senselessly. I wrap my fingers snake like onto his neck. And he grabs me by the waist, pulling me closer to his. My fingers entangle from the back of his hair, pushing him to deepen the kiss. I feel his hands leave my waist, letting his fingers slide up my legs…. That action brought me back to my senses and made me stop the kiss.

At first, he looked bewildered as we stare at each other. I finally got up to my feet and cleared the silence between us. "I think it's getting late – I better go home now – I think I'll just walk myself home for today…. Erm – thanks for your time." I say and left him alone in the park. At first, I was walking as quickly as possible from the park. Next thing I know, I removed my pumps and started running home.

I rush upstairs and collapsed on top of my bed. I am a little frustrated with myself for some reason that I don't know. Was it because I stopped the kiss? Or because I knew, deep inside me, that I wanted it? I didn't even realize that my phone was ringing until it stopped. I called back the person which happened to be Johanna. "Hello?" I say.

"How was your date with that Mellark boy?" She asks.

"Oh, it was fi – Wait, how do you know I have a date with him?" I ask.

"I saw you two in the park, getting comfy with each other." She answers.

"Oh great." I groan.

"What about Finnick then?" She asks.

Oh shit, I totally forgot about him today. "Uh, I don't know."

I told her the story from yesterday and my problem this day. "Don't worry. I have a great idea. He is his best friend. So why don't you just make him jealous with him?"

"I don't know, Jo. What if I really fall for him?"

"Then write bad things about him. It's your choice. Think about it."

And with that, she turns her phone off. Will I? Should I? I take the diary back out and scribbled down:

_July 27, 2006_

_Gosh, today must be one of the worst dates I have ever had. He didn't even talk half of the time. He barely talked at all. But I think I would go steady him just to make his hot friend jealous. Trust me; I wouldn't even take that shitty Peeta guy seriously. Just for Finnick, I would make the biggest sin I will ever do._

_***Oh well, adios bitches! –Katniss E._


End file.
